


soft edges

by queenhomeslice



Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: IgNoct, Kissing, M/M, implied depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ignis comes back to Noct's apartment to find that a mountain of blankets has eaten the prince.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Prince and Sword: IgNoct Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148183
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	soft edges

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> __________  
> Prompt from Discord: IgNoct and the lines, "The only one that should be biting those lips is me." "What about kissing?" Thanks for the idea, GG!

When Ignis lets himself into the prince’s apartment late one Friday night, he knows instantly that something is wrong. Not that things are always  _ right _ with Noctis, but sometimes the surly prince is in better moods than other times. 

Today is not one of those better times. 

Ignis shuts the door behind him and locks it, deftly slipping out of his loafers and into the house slippers by the door. He wiggles his socked feet in them—he can feel the holes in the soles, the worn treads and imprints of his feet. He makes a mental note to order some new ones. He might as well order four new pairs while he’s at it so they’re all taken care of. Immediately, his eyes hone in on the large lumpy blob on the plush leather couch. The only sign that a human being is underneath all of the piles of blankets is the single foot that’s hanging out of one end, big toe poking through what used to be a snow-white sock. 

Ignis makes a mental note to order socks, while he’s at it. And speaking of underclothes, when is the last time Noctis had new briefs? Ignis whips out his phone and opens up his grocery list app, typing out  _ house shoes _ and  _ underwear _ and  _ socks _ . He slips it back into his pocket and approaches the piles of blankets. 

“Highness.” 

No answer, not even a grunt or a wiggle to acknowledge him. Ignis puts his hands on his hips and sighs, trying again. “ Noct .” 

_ That  _ at least earns him a low  _ hhrrrmmmmmm _ __ from under the blanket pile. 

“Noct, how long have you been under there?” Today was, surprisingly, a day free of training and council meetings and state dinners; Ignis had left Noctis alone last night shortly after eight, with the promise to give him some space for the better part of the day. Ignis had parked his car at precisely 7:07; nearly twenty-three hours have passed. And as soon as Ignis asks the question, he’s not entirely sure he wants to know the honest answer. 

“Dunno,” comes the muffled reply. 

Noctis is probably telling the truth. If he were a wild beast, he would absolutely be the kind to hibernate for four months out of the year. Ignis moves the stack of special-edition video game guides to the other end of the coffee table and sits, leaning forward to place a hand on top of the blob of blankets that has swallowed his prince. 

“Are you ill?”

Noctis doesn’t answer. Ignis knows that  _ had _ he been running a fever or anything of the like, that Ignis would’ve known almost instantly. Still, Noctis can be unpredictable in sharing information, so Ignis checks anyway. 

Noctis doesn’t answer, so Ignis tries a different approach. “Are you  _ physically _ ill?”

A long pause; then, finally, “Whaddayamean.”

“Is this a bad mental health day?” Ignis prods gently. 

“Dunno.”

“What have you done since I left you yesterday eve?”

“Ordered take-out--”

“Really, Noctis. There is stew in the fridge.”

“Wanted a fuckin’ pizza,” Noctis mumbles. “Played some games online with  Prompto , watched about twelve hours’ worth of  _ Hoarders _ \--”

“Truly, your long-lost kin,” Ignis deadpans. 

“Fuck you,” Noctis replies; but Ignis can hear the light tone in his voice. 

Ignis clears his throat. “You could, if you so desired.”

Suddenly, the mysterious blanket blob begins to shuffle and shift, finally regurgitating one sweaty, black-haired man out from one end of its bulbous form. Noctis wipes his bangs from his face and stares at Ignis, cheeks dusted a rather adorable shade of pink. 

Ignis stares back, non-plussed. “There you are. I was under the impression I was speaking with  _ The Thing _ .”

“The original, or the remake?” Noctis gives Ignis a small smile. 

Ignis keeps a poker face, but on the inside, he’s positively  _ burning _ . He would do anything, fight and kill anyone, walk to the ends of Eos and back, to see Noctis smile. He falls in love all over again. 

Noctis worries at his bottom lip and looks away, slightly ashamed. “Sorry the apartment is a wreck, Iggy,” he mumbles. He’d meant to tidy up, he really did—but he’s just so  _ tired _ all the time. And when he’s alone, it’s a million times worse, even though he’d asked for some space. Maybe he’s not even sure what he needs after all. 

Ignis reaches out to cup  Noct’s jaw, thumbing over his cheek. “The only one who should be biting those lips is me,” Ignis purrs. 

Noctis sucks in a breath and whips his head back to his adviser. “Oh yeah? What about kissing?”

“The same goes for kissing,” Ignis says, tightening his grip on  Noct’s face  _ just _ slightly. 

Noct’s eyes dilate, the firmness of Iggy’s hand already creating ripples of warmth deep in his belly. His eyes flutter closed as Ignis leans in, kissing him with that controlling, practiced precision that swept him off of his feet all those months ago. He moans quietly into the older man’s mouth, gasping for air when Ignis pulls away. 

“Better?” Ignis asks. 

Noct blinks up at Ignis through half-lidded eyes. “Sure,” he manages. 

Ignis chuckles, releasing him. He stands and offers his prince his hand. “Will you let me help you with chores, so you don’t end up on  _ Hoarders _ ?”

“ Oh my gods, you’re so mean,” Noctis whines, but allows himself to be pulled up and into Iggy’s embrace anyway. 

Ignis laughs. “My apologies, I suppose I have been hanging out with Gladiolus too often.”

Noctis giggles, nuzzling into Iggy’s chest. “Nah. It was a good comeback. Proud of you.” 

Ignis hugs him tight and presses a few soft kisses into his hair before leading Noctis to the hallway closet for a broom and feather duster. 


End file.
